Toyota ist
The Toyota ist, also known as the Scion xA in North America and Toyota xA in the Middle East, is a compact hatchback featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q Works. Real life info The Toyota ist was introduced in 2002, sharing underpinnings with the Toyota Vitz. ist models came with either a 1.3-liter 2NZ-FE inline-4 producing 84 hp and 90 lb/ft of torque or a 1.5-liter 1NZ-FE inline-4 producing 108 hp and 105 lb/ft of torque. A 4-speed automatic transmission came standard. Front-wheel drive came standard, with all-wheel drive available with the 1.5-liter engine. Initial trim lines consisted of 1.3 F, 1.3 F E Edition, 1.3 F L Edition, 1.5 F, 1.5 F L Edition, 1.5 S, and 1.5 S L Edition. The Aqua Version became available at the end of the year for all trim levels. In 2003, the HID Selection model became available, adding HID headlights; a Navi Special version of the HID Selection was also offered, adding a navigation system as well as the HID headlights. These variants were available with the 1.3 F L Edition and 1.5 F L Edition trims. The Scion xA and Toyota xA models began production in 2003 as 2004 models. The xA (available in one "unnamed" trim line) came with the 1.5-liter engine standard and offered a 5-speed manual transmission in addition to the 4-speed automatic, but all-wheel drive was not available nor was the navigation system. In 2004, the ist 1.5 S L Edition Aero Sports Package model was added to the lineup, featuring a body kit. The ist F L Edition HID Selection II model was also offered, equipped with standard HID headlights and available with both the 1.3- and 1.5-liter engines. In 2005, the ist received a facelift, with revisions to the grille, headlights, and tail lights. Trim lines included 1.3 A, 1.3 F, 1.3 F L Edition, 1.5 A, 1.5 A-S, 1.5 F, 1.5 F L Edition, 1.5 S, and 1.5 S L Edition. The F L Edition HID Selection III model was introduced later on in the year, available with both engine choices. The Release Series 1.0 package was available on the Scion xA, featuring red exterior paint, body-colored rear spoiler, fog lights, sports grille, special interior badging, floor mats, and black/red two-tone cloth seats. The Release Series 2.0 package was released later in the year for the Scion xA, it features the same equipment as the Release Series 1.0 but with blue exterior paint and black/blue two-tone cloth seats. The 2005 facelift for the ist would be applied to the xA beginning in 2006, in addition, power was detuned to 103 hp. The Release Series 3.0 package was available on the Scion xA, with silver exterior paint, body-colored rear spoiler, RS hubcaps, special interior badging, black/silver two-tone cloth seats, alarm, and XM Satellite Radio. Choro-Q Works The Toyota ist is body 21 in Choro-Q Works. WDC Q21.png WRC Q21.png WGC Q21.png Notes * The Racing Paint/Special Paint version of the Toyota ist has the Japanese postal service logo on it. Appearances * Choro-Q Works Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles